A Lesson in Sharing
by jeffs
Summary: ‘I wonder who I am' Kirara thinks, ‘And I wonder who is in my body'


A lesson in Sharing: prolog

Authors' note: this is germ of a story idea. One of these days, I'll expand this

High in the mountains of Feudal Japan

"Beautiful." Kagome shivers in her traditional school clothes, as she gazes across the wild and snowy mountain tops. The scene of the wintery alpine splendor is straight out of the promotional adds of a ski slope.

She and the others in the group are climbing up the side of the mountain. (No bike, too rough)

"Here, Kagome." Miroku says as he starts to untie his belt. "You're cold."

Kagome spins and looks at Miroku. She blushes, as Miroku opens up his clothes. "Miroku?" she sputters as she says. "You don't need to."

"No, you do not." Sango growls as grabs his clothes and keeps them closed. "You are not going to stand out here, like that."

"But, she's not dressed for this weather." Miroku says, innocently.

"And will you be, when you're nude?" Sango asks.

Kagome blushes. Inu-yasha growls as he moves behind her.

"You do care about me" Miroku says in surprised tone.

"You just want to show us your body." Sango growls as she ties his belt.

"No, of course not. Kagome needs some additional clothes." Miroku.

"I'll take care of that." Inu-yasha growls. He removes his red shirt and places it around Kagome's shoulders.

As he is putting the shirt on Kagome, their eyes meet, their smoky breath mingles . . .

"Thank you, Inu-yasha." Kagome whispers as she leans closer to him.

scrunch . . .

Kagome and Inu-yasha, almost cheek to cheek, turn their heads and look at Sango.

Sango turned around to watch them, but, her feet twisted on some pebbles, making some noise and distracting them.

Inu-yasha steps back and say to Kagome in a rough voice, "If you get sick, then you'll slow us down. I'm half-demon. I can stand the cold."

Shippo and Kirara look at each other and shrugs.

Inu-yasha shakes himself, "Come on, we've wasted enough time here. The rumor is that there is a shard at the top of this mountain." He starts to stomp up the rocky trail.

Kagome sighs, tugs his shirt closer, sniffing and smiling at his smell. 'I wonder what he'd smell like, if I had his powerful nose.'

On a different side of the mountain.

"Rin, come here." Sesshomaru says.

Rin, instead of being bright and cheerful, trudges up to him.

Sesshomaru bends down and picks her up. "You are too young and too tried to be climbing this mountain."

"Rin will follow Lord Sesshomaru." She whispers. "Through anything."

Sesshomaru cradles Rin in his arms, and continues to walk up the mountain. "Hurry up, Jakken." He growls, "My horoscope indicated that the top of this mountain would be important."

"Hurrying master!" Jakken calls. He is, like Rin, tired and warn out, but he continues to follow his master.

On yet, a different side of the mountain.

"I'm sorry, Master, but flying in the mountains with these winds is simply too dangerous." Kagura says.

Naraku glares at her, turns and stalks up the mountain. "Kanna is Inu-yasha still climbing up this mountain?"

Kanna nods.

"If we are late, and they get the shard on this mountain, then you will be punished."

Kagura shivers at Naraku's tone.

Kohaku, silently, trudges up behind them.

At the bottom of the mountain.

Kouga lifts his nose from the ground. He looks up the mountain.

"Dog boy is up there. And Kagome is with him." He starts to run up the mountain.

Later, at the top of the mountain . . .

The once beautiful snow fields is ruined.

Massive boulders are shattered.

The top hundred meters of the mountain has been pulverized into stone chips.

The massive battle is still ongoing . . .

"Stop!"

That shout echoes across the mountain top.

But, nothing happens, so.

"Cease!"

A huge, twenty meter, at least, tall man appears in the middle of the fight. He is dressed in a very ancient pattern of clothes.

Everyone stops, frozen in place, by his powers.

"You have awakened me!" the God of the Mountain says. "Why?"

The mouths of everyone are unfrozen.

Chaos ensues as everyone starts to yell and scream at the same time.

"Stop!"

The mouths of everyone are frozen, again.

The God of the Mountain glares at every person, reading each persons mind as he does so.

He holds out his hand, the shard that everyone was fighting over, appears in his hand. "You were fighting over this pitiful thing?"

He snorts. "You, all, have disturbed me. You, all, will be punished. You all, also, will be taught a lesson in sharing."

'Sharing?' Naraku thinks in a panic . . .

"Once you've learned your lesson in sharing, then, I will give you this shard to share among you." The God of the Mountain says.

He waves his hand.

Everyone falls unconscious.

Later . . .

Even before Kirara opens her eyes, she can tell that something is wrong. She opens her eyes into slits and moves her arms. She thinks, 'My body feels different. My senses feel wrong.'

'Hands.' Kirara thinks as she looks at her paws, 'He changed my body into a human, I think.'

"NO!" Kirara can hear someone scream. "I'm not me! He changed my body! Switched it!"

Kirara fully opens her eyes, and stares in the face of her natural body, Kirara the two-tailed demon cat. 'He took out my mind and put into another body!'

'I wonder who I am?' Kirara thinks, 'And I wonder who is in my body?'

The end prolog.

Authors' note; the start of your basic switch body storyline.

The characters involved in alphabetical order;

Inu-yasha

Jakken

Kagome

Kagura

Kanna

Kirara

Kohaku

Kouga

Miroku

Naraku

Rin

Sango

Sesshomaru

Shippo

While I have some of the switches planned, I don't have everything planned, so if you, the reader, wish to suggestion some switches, feel free. If I think that they are interesting, I'll use them.

This is not a storyline that I'm planning on doing a lot with. One of the reasons was that I could never come up with the opening sequence, and now that I've finally figured that out, I wrote it down, so I would not forget it.

I'll post this, more as a future storyline, than something that I'm really planning on doing now, Kagome: goddess of Japan is my major goal, now. I wrote this as an opening prolog, which, sometime in the future, I'll come back to. I posted it, now, because, I try to post on a regular basis, but, since I wrote this, I didn't finish the next chapter of Goddess. Which I will post next.

How would this fit into my storyline sequence? Right now. It doesn't. It would begin with standard characters, with none of my stories altering the characters. (I might change my mind, later, but, I don't it.)

Thank you for reading

jeff shelton


End file.
